The methods and systems of the present invention are directed to the modification and improvement of transmissions for automotive vehicles, more commonly referred to as “factory installed” transmissions, installed in automotive vehicles by an original motor vehicle manufacturer. The invention is more particularly directed to improvements to the Daimler Chrysler 46RE, 47RE and 48RE “factory installed” transmissions, and also to the conversion of the Daimler Chrysler 46RE and 47RE “factory installed” transmissions into a transmission functionally equivalent to a “factory installed” Daimler Chrysler 48RE automotive transmission.
The following publication, identified as “CHRYSLER CORPORATION-SERVICE MANUAL, 1997, RAM TRUCK, 1500-3500”, Copyright 1996, which is the operating manuals for the “factory installed” Daimler Chrysler 46RE and 47RE automotive transmissions, is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The methods and systems of the present invention were developed to substantially upgrade original equipment pressure control systems in 46RE and 47RE transmissions to simulate the operation of a 48RE transmission having a more flexible, targeted, higher capacity system while maintaining a uniform balance in pressure for all ranges thus eliminating pressure extremes and deficiencies commonly found in systems with increases to the regulator spring force alone. The methods and systems also provide improvements to the operation of the “factory installed” 48RE automotive transmission.
The need for a system modified in accordance with the present invention arises from the wide range of variables in horsepower and torque, applied to the additional variable of “total load” that the vehicle either carries or pulls while towing. This requires more balance in pressure values for the requirements of each gear selected including Reverse. A simple spring rate change to the main pressure regulator cannot provide the level of control and pressure balance needed to cover all of these variables. For example, raising spring rate alone creates the undesirable side effect of generating too much pressure in 4th and TCC while in boost in order to fix the need for more pressure in 1st through 3rd while out of boost. This same imbalance or lopsided pressure scheme also creates excessive pressure in Reverse, thus stressing the Reverse band, struts and servo piston as well as components in the direct drum. This same lopsided pressure scheme makes it difficult or impossible to adjust between vehicles with 50 hp increases towing 7500 lbs verses vehicles with 250 hp increases towing 13,000 lbs while still maintaining a satisfactory comfort level in drivability for each vehicle. A better solution was needed for the 46RE, 47RE and 48RE's than the factory style tube supplied split boost system without resorting to an overly expensive and/or time consuming solution.
The methods and systems of the present invention utilize a whole new way of using the existing pressure control system, by abandoning some of the existing system and creating new circuits to broaden the capacity and the balance of the original pressure system. These modifications to the existing pressure control system of the factory installed transmissions, combined with optional features for all models of the 46RE, 47RE, and 48RE automotive transmissions, creates a new level of precision pressure control to cover all variables of power and load plus provide additional options for Lockup and 4th gear control if desired.
Thus, it is the primary object of the present invention to modify the Daimler Chrysler “factory installed” 46RE, 47RE, and 48RE automotive transmission to improve the overall operation and efficiency of these “factory installed” automotive transmissions. The modifications to the “factory installed” transmissions, as more fully described herein, include replacing the existing separator plate with one or more cooperating new separator plates, preferably three new separator plates, to modify the internal hydraulic circuitry and to internally re-route the flow of hydraulic fluid within the hydraulic circuitry of the valve body of the transmission, as well as blocking of certain existing hydraulic circuitry in the “factory installed” transmission, to modify the internal flow of hydraulic fluid within the valve body.
It is a further object of the present invention to modify the Daimler Chrysler “factory installed” 46RE and 47RE automotive transmissions to result in a transmission that is functionally equivalent to the Daimler Chrysler “factory installed” 48RE automotive transmission by replacing the existing separator plate with one or more cooperating new separator plates, preferably three new separator plates, to modify the existing internal hydraulic circuitry and to internally re-route the flow of hydraulic fluid within the hydraulic circuitry of the valve body of the transmission, as well as blocking of existing hydraulic circuitry, to modify the internal flow of hydraulic fluid within the valve body, without adding any external fluid flow passageways to the valve body of the transmission.
The aforementioned modifications to the Daimler Chrysler “factory installed” 46RE and 47RE automotive transmissions are accomplished internally by modifying the existing hydraulic circuitry, and not by installing external structure such as tubes, conduits, or other external passageways for modifying hydraulic fluid flow within the automotive transmission.
In this regard, the Dial et al. publication (US 2016/0252178 A1), published on Sep. 1, 2016, discloses a method in which a 46RE and 47RE transmission is modified to simulate the operation of a 48RE transmission. However, the modification is accomplished by blocking existing internal fluid flow passageways, and installing an external passageway, so that the fluid flow necessary for the modification is re-routed exclusively through the newly added external passageway.
Thus, the modifications to the factory installed 46RE and 47RE transmissions are accomplished exclusively through internal modifications to the separator plates of the valve body to internally re-route the flow of hydraulic fluid in the valve body, without the installation of any external fluid flow structure, thereby resulting in significant savings in time, costs, and labor.
Other objects and advantages of the modification to the “factory installed” automotive transmissions in accordance with the present invention will become apparent from the following description in conjunction with the drawings.